Indiana Jones and the Shrine of the Sea Devil
At the beginning of 1935, Caspar Zzyzx employed Indiana Jones's services to locate a treasure map. Accompanied by Dr Lopez, they sailed aboard Captain Whitby's ship, the "Julie Anne" to the Marquesas islands in the South Pacific. Indiana and Lopez became the guests of some Polynesian Natives who aided them in their quest. During the adventure, Indiana, with the aid of their guide Manahiki, narrowly escaped what one can only assume to be headhunters, but his companion, Dr Lopez was killed. Manahiki delivered Indy back to the "Julie Anne" where he set about decoding the symbols on the map. Later that evening, Indy discussed what the symbols meant with Caspar and Captain Whitby. He told them that the symbols referred to a site where a great flood once destroyed a great temple about 1900 miles from their current location. Caspar proclaimed that it was The Shrine of the Sea Devil, and Captain Whitby was completely surprised by the fact that the site hadn't been located before. Caspar explained that the reason was because the site was under water and Whitby stated that it seemed like a lot of bother to locate it in that case. Caspar and Indy told the Captain that the Pacific Scientific Conference didn't seem to think so as they had been salvaging the area since 1920 trying find the secrets of the islands, such as why the statues on Easter Island are so similar to those found 4000 miles away. Meanwhile. one of the sailors, Ol' Pete, was eavesdropping outside and approached the cabin to warn the three men about the rest of the crew. Before he could do so, one of the crew crept up behind him and broke his neck. Assumedly the body was dumped overboard as a cry of "Man Overboard!" went out, but there had been no splash, wave, or bubble to confirm this. Captain Whitby realised that there was something fishy about the crew, but kept his thoughts to himself and instead stated that there would be a court of inquiry when they returned to San Francisco, and demanded First Mate Turps took a sworn statement from every man on watch. Turps silently vowed to get the Captain a statement written in his blood. Despite all this, the accident was recorded as a lost-at-sea. As the ship sailed off on it's long journey, First Mate Turps discussed the situation with his conspirators. According to him, the Shrine of the Sea Devil was the location of thousands of large Pearls, and it was this that Ol' Pete was going to warn Indiana about. Turps wanted the Pearls for himself, but if Indiana got to them he feared that they would end up in a Museum. It turned out that Turps had a score to settle with Dr. Jones. In 1931 in Kafiristan, Turps and his friend Orch Crowloff pulled a museum heist. As the two tried to flee the scene, Indiana jumped into the car and tussled with Crowloff. Not wanting to have his hands removed for Robbery if he was caught, Turps carried on driving until he came to the railway line and drove straight in front of a speeding train. He jumped just before impact and hit his head on a rock which knocked him unconscious, Orch Crowloff assumedly died, while Indy somehow escaped. Characters *Indiana Jones *Manahiki *Dr Lopez *Captain Whitby *Caspar Zzyzx *Ol' Pete *First Mate Turps *Orch Crowloff *The Sea Devil *Amelia Earhart * * *